Runaway
by LottiePoynterr
Summary: Arguing, running away, hugs, hot chocolate.. you know.. just stuff like that :)


**Dougie's POV:**

I hid under Harry's bed, awaiting his return, crying, as Tom and Danny argued downstairs. I had been down there with them but they told me to go upstairs after they saw me crying because I was scared. I'd been upstairs cuddling my teddy for about 25 minutes, hearing them screaming insults at each other, before suddenly Danny lost it completely.

'FORGET IT! FORGET YOU, FORGET THE BAND!'

'YOU KNOW WHAT? YOU'RE RIGHT! NO MORE MCFLY!'

'FINE THEN!'

I panicked and fled. I managed to sneak out through Harry's bedroom window and run away. I kept running for around 45 minutes, through the hail and down random streets. I stopped when I realised that I was completely lost. The hailstone was still falling heavily and all I was wearing was a pair of shorts, a t-shirt and a pair of socks. I curled up into a ball where I was and sat crying to myself, hoping and praying that none of my ex-band mates would find me there.

**Harry's POV:**

I got home from shopping and the house was unusually quiet. I walked through to the living room to see Tom and Danny sitting there, both with tears tracks down their faces, and Dougie was nowhere to be seen.

'Hey Guys.. What's happened?'

'We.. erm.. we had an argument..'

'Well where's Doug?'

'We sent him upstairs because we were shouting and he got scared and started crying.' Tom replied, sounding ashamed.

'What?! Guys.. You know how much the shouting scares Dougie after what happened with his dad!' I said quite angrily. I was really disappointed in the guys because they knew how easily Dougie got scared when people shouted and argued and yet they had done it right in front of him.

'We know.. We're really really sorry Harry. We've sorted it out now I promise. Things got a bit stupid and we decided that we were over reacting so we fixed it and now we're fine.'

'It's okay.. at least you've sorted it out. Come on, lets go and see if Dougs is okay.' I said, helping the other two up from the sofa. We went upstairs and knocked gently on Dougie's door, there was no reply so I tried asking him to come out instead.

'Dougie? Dougs mate.. Tom and Dan are really sorry that they shouted. But don't worry, everything'll be okay now, there's no need to be scared.' I said softly. There was still no reply so we entered the room slowly only to find that he wasn't there. His teddy was gone from his bed and his sheets were perfectly made up. We exited the room again and looked around, we calmed down when we noticed that my door was open. Dougie had gotten into the habit of lying underneath my bed whenever he got upset or scared and so we knew, once we'd seen my door, that was where he would be. We wallked in and looked under my bed only to see that he wasn't there either. His phone and one of his bracelets were left there but that was it.

'Where could he be? He hardly ever goes anywhere without his phone! And none of our bedroom doors are open and we know that he isn't downstairs!'

'Oh crap! The window! He knows how to get down from it doesn't he?! He's done it before! Oh god what if he's run off' I said worriedly, suddenly realising what had happened. We double checked the house, and when we were sure that he wasn't there we decided to go out and look for him. Tom stayed home whilst me and Danny both walked in opposite directions. I walked for about 3 hours before I finally saw a small body curled up on the corner of a street.

'DOUGIE?' I shouted, seeing if he'd react. He didn't but I ran towards him anyway. I crouched down in front of him and lifted his head slightly. It was definitely him but he was freezing cold and unmoving.

'Dougie? Dougs wake up for me mate?' I said, tapping him lightly on his cold skin. Still he didn't stir so I picked him up and walked to the nearest taxi station. When we got back I paid the driver and lifted Dougie up into my arms, I walked inside with him and got Tom to call Danny as I went and got blankets for Dougie. I heard Danny come back a few minutes before I went back downstairs, having found enough covers to keep Dougie warm. We turned on the fire and covered him in all of the blankets before all sitting on the chairs around him. He woke up after about another hour and a half and looked around.

'Hey Dougs... Are you feeling okay?' I asked quietly as he sat up.

'I-I-I f-feel r-really c-cold.' he shivered, teeth chattering.

'Do you want me to try and find some more covers?'

'N-N-No I-I'll b-b-be f-fine. W-What's g-g-going t-to h-happen n-now?'

'What do you mean what's going to happen now?'

'T-To M-McF-Fly? Wh-What's g-going t-t-to h-happen?'

'We're going to get loads of awards or something I don't know?! I'm not a fortune teller Doug.' I laughed.

'B-But I-I h-heard y-y-you.. Y-You s-s-said n-no m-more M-McFly...' he whispered. I turned to the other two who were looking guiltily at the floor.

'Care to elaborate guys?' I asked impatiently.

'We're so so sorry! We didn't know you could hear us. We sent you upstairs because we didn't want you upset because we were shouting! We had no idea we're so sorry!' Danny said quickly.

'S-So th-the b-b-band i-isn't br-breaking up?'

'Of course not Dougs! We're so sorry! But even if it was... which it definitely isn't.. why did you run away?'

'B-Because I-I d-don't w-want t-to g-g-go b-back t-to th-the p-place wh-where m-my d-d-dad b-beat m-me u-up. Th-there's st-still c-cracks i-in m-my b-bedroom w-wall w-where h-he ai-aimed f-f-for m-me an-and m-missed a-and th-there a-are j-just t-t-too m-many m-memories a-at h-home i-in E-Essex.. I-I d-d-don't w-want t-to g-go b-b-back th-there.' He whimpered, still shivering, tears beginning to roll down his cheeks. I pulled him into a tight hug, keeping him under the covers and close to my chest, stroking his head lightly, keeping him safe.

'Tom and Dan didn't mean to scare you.. We're never going to break up and you'll never have to go back to Essex unless you want to. We'll keep you safe Dougs.'

'Yeah... and we promise we won't ever shout again! We were stupid and we upset you and we're sorry.'

'I-It's o-o-okay. A-Am I-I a-a-allowed a-a h-h-hot ch-chocolate? I-I'm fr-freezing c-cold.' Dougie asked through shivers.

'Of course you are Dougs. One second, I'll bring it through.' I replied happily, laying him back down and walking through to the kitchen. I heard the sounds on Dan and Tom getting under the covers with Dougie before everything went silent. I went back through after about 5 minutes and smiled when I saw Dougie, Tom and Danny all snuggled up together under the covers on the couch sleeping, Dougie's hand linked with Tom's and his head nuzzled into Danny's chest. I sat on the chair opposite them and drank the hot chocolate that I had made for Dougie, smiling to myself, happy that we had our little baby back.


End file.
